


Beltane

by arobynsung



Series: OT3_100 Challenge [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: ot3_100, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears the wild sounds of the Beltane fires and its revelers outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beltane

She hears the wild sounds of the Beltane fires and its revelers outside. Inside, Gwen bites into the sheets to cover up her own. Her body bends and twists, turning this way and that, unable to settle. The hands on her move and it is harder to keep her screams covered up, and she gives up trying.

Lancelot. Arthur.

She releases both names in succession, over and over, unsure of who gives her pleasure from one moment to the next. Outside Beltane's fires roar and the revelers scream, but inside, their fire burns even hotter and the screams are louder.


End file.
